Sora's Pregnant?!
by Dark Fox
Summary: Sora's pregnant. How will Kari react? This is not yuri. It is a sorato, with a bit of Kari/Sora friendship. It has mature content and slight swearing. R&R but no flames.


Blank Page 22 fred Normal fred 2 49 2001-11-02T00:26:00Z 2001-11-02T00:26:00Z 3 547 3123 26 6 3835 9.3821 

                                                                        Sora's Pregnant?!

                                                                                  By:

                                                                             Dark Fox

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT OKAY?!

My note: Okay, this fic is not dedicated to anyone, and it is not a request. I wrote it to reflect a situation of which I am a part of.  I would be in the position of Kari. Now the whole thing is not real, the plot's main point is the situation. If you don't understand email me. Oh, and a part of this seems like Yuri, but it's not Sora/Hikari, it's a Sorato, with some Sora/Kari friendship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari sat in the living room watching "Final Fantasy The Spirits Within" for the billionth time when she heard Taichi on the phone.

"What? She's what?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taichi yelled into the phone.

"Who's what?" Kari asked Taichi as she walked up to him.

"Hold on." He said into the phone.

"If you don't tell anyone I'll tell you." Taichi said.

"Tai, you know I wouldn't tell anyone." Kari replied.

"Okay… brace yourself… Sora's pregnant." Tai said.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari screamed.

"She's pregnant." Tai replied.

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" Kari asked almost in tears.

"Well she went to a party and accidentally got drunk, and she and a guy slept together in a bed and, well you get the picture." Tai replied.

"WHO DID THAT TO HER?!" Kari asked.

"Yamato." Tai replied bluntly.

"Oh… My … Goodness! YAMATO, SORA, A BED, PREGNANT!!!'' Kari said.

"Look, she told me that it wasn't just Yamato, she kinda did it too. They said they were in love and they got drunk and expressed their passion in the wrong way." Tai said after noticing Kari's expression.

Kari fainted. Tai caught her just before she hit the floor. 'I knew I shouldn't have told her. She looked up to Sora and it obviously affected her pretty bad.' Taichi thought as he carried Kari to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Have you ever been in a situation,

When you felt devastation?

When… you felt shocked?

And did you sit in your room with the door locked?

Have you ever thought you knew someone,

Until they had some dirty fun?

Did everything suddenly change?

Did it feel kinda strange?

Chorus:

Everything changes,

And we all hate it,

It's strange,

And we feel like shit.

How did it feel to know,

That things were different?

To see someone show,

They weren't so innocent?

Did you slip into depression?

And did you cry?

Did you try, 

To suppress, 

The fact that …

Everything changes,

And we all hate it,

It's strange,

And we feel like shit

You looked up to this person,

And you felt close,

Then all of a sudden,

You got a dose,

Of reality…

Things aren't perfect,

And you can't change it,

Try as you may,

Things are gonna stay,

Feeling like shit.

Everything changes,

And we all hate it,

It's strange,

And we feel like shit

(Repeat)

Everything changes, and it feels like shit …

Kari sighed as the song, "Every thing changes, and it feels like shit,'' by Dark Fox ended. 'That song really does reflect what's happening.' She thought as tears streamed down her face. 

'Why did this have to happen? Why? I always looked up to Sora. I always wanted to hang around with her. She was like the older sister I never had. Now this.  I can't stand it. I won't be comfortable around her now. What kind of role model gets pregnant at age 15?!' She thought leaving her room to go for a walk in the park.

'The park… my only sanctuary…oh no!' Kari's thoughts were interrupted by Sora and Yamato making out on a bench a few feet from her.

Kari walked up to them and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING?!!!!"

Sora and Yamato looked up at her. "What do you mean?" They asked.

"I mean you and Yamato having sex!" Kari yelled back.

"Oh. That. Well Kari I…" Sora started but was cut off when Kari started running away crying.

"I don't understand this Sora." Yamato said.

"Neither do I." Sora replied.

The end?

A/N: The end there is a question, because that is where my situation ended. Until it continues this story is incomplete. I hope you liked it. ~Dark Fox


End file.
